The Darkness and The Light, the Battle Within Me
by little-angel-no-one-els
Summary: A story about pirate, adventure, betrayal, and love. He just looked at her with eyes filled of pleasure. He liked to feel her pain. "Ha ha ha…" he just laughed, am evil laugh. Then she fell into her own misery; she had lost all hope at this point.
1. The Summary

Okay. Here you go. Summary.

* * *

What I really wanted to name this story but it wouldn't all fit:

**The Darkness and The Light, the Battle Within Me and Out

* * *

**

People in the story: Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, Kagome, kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Naraku, and there are others just can't think of them.

She was found in the middle of nowhere when she was just 5 years old. With no clue as to where she came from or where her parents were, the village alder, Kaede adopted her.

She was raised as an out cast, no one really new her. She was different. She looks different, she acts different. She longed to know where she came from, but no one could answer that question, at least no one she knew.

When she stood up for a child, she was forced to run and never stop for if she was caught. They would surely kill her. All to set an example.

So she fled to the ocean. What does she do to escape it? Who does she meet? Does she find out who her mother is? Or where her family is? Dose she ever find someone to understand her?

All this will be answered plus more! My second fan fiction. Please read and review…

A story about pirate, adventure, betrayal, and love.

* * *

A little part from the story; 

"How did I get here? Where's my family?" she said sounding terrified. "You know don't you?"

He just looked at her with eyes filled of pleasure. He liked to feel her pain. He took pleasure in others pain but hers was one he never felt before. "Ha ha ha…" he just laughed, am evil laugh.

Then she fell into her own misery; she had lost _all_ hope at this point.


	2. Just a Mistake or Two?

Ok, this is my second fanfic so it would be nice if you would read and review! Well I'll try to make it long ok! Here it is hope you like…

* * *

**Story; **The Darkness and The Light, the Battle Within Me and Out

**By; **Me/Samantha Ross

Disclaimer; _I don't own Inuyasha or the gang, but I do own this plot, So get over it. Ha j/k

* * *

_

"…." what they say

'…..' What they are thinking

-………- song if any

Scene changes will be shown by lines.

* * *

**Just a Mistake Or Two?**

The Present

"Mother I'm going to town." Kagome hollered as she left the hut. _'I know she not my real mother but she's all I have and I'm lucky for that.'_

"Yee child. Be back soon." Kaede said as she watched Kagome walk from the hut. _'What an a good girl she is turning out to be. Her mother would be proud. I'm proud.'_

Kagome slowly started walking down the stairs that led to a path. The path then leads to the village that surrounded the castle.

"Hey Kagome" a little village girl said as she ran up and hugged Kagome.

"Hello Yumiko" she replied as she hugged the child back.

They slowly walked to the village as they talked. Two more kids named Makoto and Cho joined them as they made there was to the village.

When the village and castle were in sight, they all went to a small field and played for a little while. Then Yumiko mother called to her, to come home. She hugged Kagome and was on her way.

"I have to be going so will. I'll play tomorrow okay?" Kagome called as she continued on her way to the village.

As she looked for what she was shopping for, villagers would stop to see what she was doing and stare at her. She even hard some of them talking about her.

"Look at that girl!" one said.

"She is very different" said the other.

"Yes, with that brown that has the almost white strips in it..." The first said will staring at her.

"Yes but did you notice her eyes?" asked the second one.

"No, what about them?" she asked.

"Her eyes are mixtures of blue and green with a type of yellowish orange in the middle. My daughter said they change colors. One day they were blue with the usually yellowish orange color in the middle and then the next they were greener with the yellowish orange color in the middle." The second one replied will staring at me.

"Wow. She must be some sort of demon or something" the first one replied.

"Yes we should keep an eye on her.. Who knows what she's capable of..."

Kagome had heard enough so she continued her shopping. Trading herbs for other supplies when she saw Yumiko sitting by a door with a sad look on her face. She could tell something was wrong but she didn't do anything about it because of the fact there were so many people gawking at her.

_'__People hate me already and they hate when I'm around their children'_ she though as she struggled to keep from walking over to Yumiko.

She continued on what she was doing. Ten minutes went by and Yumiko was still sitting there with that sad look on her face. She couldn't help it, she had to do something to cheer her friend up. Kagome walked so she wouldn't be seen by any one but Yumiko and made a really funny face (A.N. you can imagine any funny face it doesn't really matter), but Kagome didn't see the guard that was standing in front of her but off to the side. The guard could only see Yumiko and when Yumiko pointed a finger at her a started to laugh the guard took it the wrong way and went to hit her.

"Noo" Kagome said as she ran towards the guard and Yumiko. She gabbed a hold of the guards hand and pulled back. She stopped the blow right before impacted. But in doing so she made the worst mistake any one could ever make. She stopped a guard from doing they are supposed to do. Keeping order and respected, in the form of fear. That was the big no-no.

The guard wiped his whole body around so he was facing the person that stopped him.

"YOU" he said. As he spite in Kagome's face. Kagome was now standing in front of Yumiko, so to protect her from anything he would try and do. Some people was now starring at them.

"Why would you hit a CHILD?" Kagome demanded to know. You could tell that he didn't no what to say. So he did the first thing he could think of, witch was gain back control of the situation.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was the only sound that could be heard. Then fallowed by another. Crying, but not from Kagome, but from Yumiko. Yumiko jumped, and then came to comfort her. The guard was not too pleased at this and raised his hand again, but this time is was amide for Yumiko. Kagome pushed Yumiko out of the way and took the blow. Every one was now watching, Yumikos mother was being held back by some of the villagers.

"Yumiko…" Kagome said as she stood and held her face with one hand. She moved her hand from her face and spit on the ground. "That didn't even hurt... Look I'm not even bleeding" She said while moving in front of Yumiko once again.

"Yes Kagome.." Yumiko said as she tugged on Kagome's arm.

"Go over to your mother now, okay" She said as she pointed to where her mother was never braking eyes contacted with the ground. Yumiko started to walk away, but very hesitantly. "It's okay you can." Kagome said trying to comfort her. Right as she started to walk faster she saw the guard go to grab her. "NO" with that said she ran for her and pushed her out of the way, and in the proses Kagome kicked the guard as hard as she could. As she did that a few other guards came rushing over and garbed her. Then she passed out, from a blow to the head. All that was going through her head was '_what's going to happen to me, and Yumiko? Well I live to see tomorrow__?'

* * *

_

Okay. I just revised this. So if you see any errors or anything let me know. And Also tell me what you think!! please and thank you!

R&R, I have no idea if anyone even likes it. I'm giving up on my writing.


	3. Punishment

2nd chapter. I'm not sure where I was taking it. So I had to completely restart this one chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Story:** The Darkness and The Light, the Battle Within Me and Out.

**By**: Me/Samantha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Gang.

* * *

"..." What there saying of course.

_'...' What there thinking._

:: song it any will be marked.

And finally scene change will be marked by lines.

* * *

**Punishment**

"Yumiko!!" Kagome screamed as she regained consciousness and stood up quickly. She stumbled to the side and feel against a wall. The room was dark. "Where am I?" she asked herself out loud.

"Your in a cell..." a voice she did not recognize told her.

"Oh, yeah. The guard. Damn it!!" Her head was still spinning from the blow she took that rendered her unconscious.

"A beautiful women like yourself shouldn't be cursing like that," he now told her.

Kagome made her way to the side of her cell, closer to the mans so they could talk. "Oh really? Thanks I guess." She raised an eyebrow at him. "So, um. Do you know how long I've been in here or what there going to do with me?" she now questioned.

"Depends on what you did... and about an hour." Kagome didn't answer. She stayed silent. "Um, what did you do?" he now questioned.

"oh you wanted me to answer that the first time... Sorry. I sorta stood up to a guard..."

"Well if its your first time doing it, you'll be warned and have to spend some time in here.."

"And I kicked one.. And got in his way." Kagome said timidly not really wanting to know what would happen.

The man fell silent. He didn't want to answer. She sighed. His lack of answer told her everything.

She sat on the bed in her cell and looked out the window. "The stars are really pretty tonight.. Don't you think?" She tried to get her mind off of what was going to happen. _'This is not how I wanted go, not yet... What can I do to change it.' _

"Yeah, I think there shinning for you." He made his way to the side of his cell, through the bars he grabbed Kagome hand.

Her facial features read how awkward she felt... "what are you doing..?"

"A beautiful women like yourself shouldn't be alone on a night like this, allow me to keep you company." He said as his other hand made its way to Kagome's back side.

Her eye started to twitch. A second later she was standing in front of her cell window.

"OWW! Why did you have to go and hit me!!"

"Cause your a pervert!! I just meet you and your already making passes on me! I can clearly already see why your in here. Your the town 'monk' but all you do it go around harassing women and asking them to bare your children, right?? Don't lie to a girl who's going to die soon!" She screamed at him.

He immediately stopped whining and nodded his head, "I have a name you know!!"

"Miroku." She simply said. She is good at remembering names. She's heard women around the castle talking about him before.

He said nothing.

"Yeah thought so. Next question... How can I get out of this?" She was starring at the stars. _'I have so much left to do in life... So much to see. AHHHH' _She screamed inside her head.

"Honestly I don't know. I wish I could tell you what to do. All seriousness, you are a very beautiful women and do not deserve to die. You were sticking up for a child. What happened got around quickly. Everyone is very amazed."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It very well could be. Or it could work against you. One thing though." He paused. Kagome was now facing him waiting for what he was about to say. "Stay strong when your getting your punishment. Don't be afraid. Because you stuck up for a child. You could maybe hit a nerve with the queen."

Kagome smiled and took a set on the bed.

"or..." he stopped talking.

"What?? Why did you have to go and ruin that thought! I was content with it..." She was very irritated now.

Miroku cleared his throat, "or, it could work against you."

Kagome sighed heavily. _'All I can do it wait... And hope they take pity one me."_

They sat in silence.

* * *

**Not to long later.**

Two guards came to collect Kagome and Miroku and take them to there sentencing. They were both very nervous. There arms where tided behind there backs.

As they walked into the main room of the castle, they were taken back in 'awe.' Everything was so beautiful. But there were so many people. It was a party. These people were going to take enjoyment in watching what was going to happen to them.

On the opposite side of the room from the door where two thrones. One clearly bigger then the other. _'Ew, there HE is. What a bastered.' _

They were escorted to the middle of the room. The music stopped at they made it it to the center. All eyes were on them. Miroku had fear in his eyes, while Kagomes held hatred.

Her eyes locked with the queens. She looked so innocent. _'She doesn't belong here.'_

There marriage was a prearranged one. Kagome had been friends with her before all this. Staying up late, getting into trouble while children. Anything and everything. Her name was Sango. They had always talked about falling in love before getting married but Sango didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to do it for her family. To protect them.

As for her husband... Kagome wished he would die. Plan and simple. He was an evil man who only cared for himself and what he wanted. He threated to kill Sango's family if she didn't marry him... She remembers it so clearly...

* * *

**Flashback**

**"Sango,** lets go! We can run away. We'll both find love and be happy. You can't go through with it." A much younger Kagome pleaded with a young girl who had tears in her eyes. "Please... You cant go through with this.. He's an evil man."

"I know... I just can't leave. Shhhh We need to be quiet. If they find you here... I don't know what they will do but it wont be good..." Kagome whipped the tears that were about to fall away from her friends eyes.

"But Sango, I can't stand back and watch this happen. Its not right. Come on, I'm already to do go, we'll go get your stuff and we'll leave tonight!! No one has to know. We'll make our dreams come true!!" Kagome begged her friend while pulling her towards the direction opposite the village. "You don't even need to get anything, I have enough for both of us... You said you would leave with me..."

They both heard someone coming. "Come on" Kagome tried once more.

Sango didn't answer. She shoved Kagome's into the bushes. "Don't even breath loudly. Its him!!"

Kagome nodded as Sango turned and whipped her tears off her face. As her hands hit her sides HE rounded the corner. Kagome clenched her firsts but kept true to what her friend has asked.

"Oh so here you are..." he said coldly.

"Yeah.. I was just... I went for a walk. Sorry" Sango said while looking down and over to her friend.

"I thought I told you not to leave... Don't you know the meaning of 'don't leave'?" He spit at her.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again..."

"Your right it wont. Cause if you disobey me again.. I will kill you, and your family. And I heard you and your little friend earlier... You run away.. I will kill them." He stepped towards her and grabbed her face and made her look at him. "Slowly. Every second that there being tortured I will make sure they know its because of you. Got it?" he demanded to know. He couldn't be anymore heartless.

Sango gulped. "Yes.." she said it just above a whisper.

His grip tightened on her face, "what?"

"Yes" She said loudly and clearly. He let go of her face. She again looked down and at her friend who was still hiding.

HE turned and started to walk towards the village. "Lets go. Now." he told her like she was a dog. 'I'm sorry' was all she mouthed to her friend as she walked away with tears **streaming.**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

_'We haven't talked sense... Its been four years. I miss my best friend.' _She was pulled out of her thought by the guard pushing her forward.

Miroku's punishment had came and went. He was remanded to the dungeon for a week. All he did was hit on a women. HE thought it to be funny. HE was a worse pig then Miroku could ever be.

"So who is this young thing.. And what did she do to deserve punishment?" As HE said this Kagome wanted to vomit. Just the sound of HIS voice was enough to gage her.

A guard stepped forward, "She stopped a guard in the market today."

"Oh is that all?" He was standing now. Sango's eyes were worried, but when she heard it was a minor thing she eased.

"The guard was about to punish a child for belittling his authority. When this women stepped in. She spit on him and then continued to slap, punch, and kick him." The guard continued.

Miroku was standing behind Kagome. He was nervous for her.

Kagome chuckled and rolled her eyes as the guard told his version of what happened. The guard herd this and pushed her to her knee's. Sango sat forward, her body tense.

HE stepped forward and started to walk towards Kagome. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing" she said, again with another chuckle.

"No, please do speak, tell us. Whats so funny." HE stopped half way there and motioned for the room to quiet and listen.

"Don't do it Kagome. Do you want to die" Miroku whispered.

"Either way I'm going to die.. why not Miroku. Why shouldn't I go out with a bang right?" She said to him and she stood up. The guard went to stop her but HE motioned to let her.

"Are you going to tell the rest of us whats so funny?" He was growing impatient.

Sango shook her head for her not to continue. "Its funny that your guards are in the market picking fights with children that do not deserve to be fought with. That you sit in here on your thrown, throwing parties when you have nothing to celibate." Kagome's voice grew even more angry. "There's a war going on that YOU started and you have your guards protecting your castle when they should be protecting the people. The villages that are on this land that you 'own'."

An awkward feeling filled the air as people just stared at Kagome. "Hehe. Is that all?" he said while walking towards her. "Is that all you can think to say?" He wasn't mad. In fact he was rather intrigued but only for a moment.

".. No. Its not all." He stopped in front of her. "You're nothing but a scared puppy with its tail between its legs." He just stared at her. "You do NOT deserve to be a King. Naraku, you are not worth worshiping. You are worthless." She stared back at him, not breaking eye contact. She stood strong.

"You know I could kill you... Here and now. And not feel bad about it." He smirked at her. He looked purely evil in Kagome's eyes. She glanced over at Sango. Who now had tears in her eyes. "But I think I have something better that would hurt you so much more." He turned to the guard and whispered to him his orders.

"Sir, are you sure that is what you want done?" The guard asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He turned his attention to Kagome. He put his hand to her cheek. She turned away from him. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him. "I'm going to enjoy every second of you. Breaking all that hope you have, to the point you beg for death." He said with no emotion in his voice. His eyes only showed pure enjoyment at the thought of breaking her.

Kagome pulled away from him... "I already do." She said sternly glaring at him.

"Then I'll be sure to not let you die."

HE dismissed the guard. And away Kagome went to her fate. Whatever it may be.

* * *

Okay. Second chapter done. Let me know what you think please? Honestly. Does it stink or is it good?? Hehe. And if you see any spelling mistakes let me know please. I want to improve my writing. 


End file.
